Harder Better Faster Stronger
by Princess Azzia
Summary: Harry Potter Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay, this is my first Hp/Sm Crossover, but I've read more than my fair share and I think I can do this justice. I've decided to just forgo what ever happens in book 6 and 7 cause I don't feel like reading them both over again, cause I'm kind of lazy like that, lol. Instead I'm going to follow all the way up to the 5th book where Sirius dies. Any way, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these great characters, cause if I did they'd be a lot crazier and be having a lot more sex!

" Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger," she whispered, fingering the crystal clear gem that hung loose around her delicate pale neck. Peering around the curtain she gazed at the rows of tables and the students that inhabited them, A tall elderly man raised his hand as the last student sat down at his table, Daniel York, if she remembered correctly.

"Students, both new and old, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students" at this he sent a cursory glance to a table adorned with crimson and gold cloth, he smiled in mirth, his clear blue eyes did that freaky twinkle thing it did. "I also have another announcement to make" raising his hand in her direction he ushered her out from behind the curtain "we have a new student entering her sixth year." McGonagall stood from her seat, holding the sorting hat in front of low stool, she looked slightly displeased with the mysterious student " Riddle, Serena!"

Abruptly murmurs began swirling in the crowd of students most of them uproars from the lions and whispers of excitement from the snakes. Others just in a ray of confused chatter at the appearance of a transfer student, the first in centuries. Staff members seated at the high table gawked at the elderly headmaster in disbelief, shock clearly written on their faces.

" Come now child, you'll be safe." he told her grasping her hand, he led her to the stool, " Please remove your hood." Her pale hands lifted her black hood down to her shoulders, revealed her silver white hair in twin set of buns and streamers from the top of her head.

"Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger." she repeatedly whispered bobbing her head to the rhythm of the words. McGonagall cocked her head to the side slightly in bewilderment before lowering the sorting hat and a voice then startled the young blonds thoughts.

"_Well now, Ms Serenity Riddle, I was wondering if I was ever going to be able to meet you and hear I am. So lets get this starting, Seems youve been through a lot in your young years, so much loss and Oh my you poor dear. No need to get caught in the past, Oh yes your very cunning, mischievous as well. A strong heart and tons of bravery. Looks like your up to something, plan on making this year an interesting one...Your filled to the brim with secrets aren't you?' _Serena giggles at the hat and reply s aloud," Sir you have no idea as to what Im up to. But I promise when you look back at it, it will be funny,at least to me it will..." A broad smile makes its appearance on her graceful features.

"_Oh yes an interesting year indeed. Well I'm down to two choices, Slytherin or Gryffindor, which do you believe is best." _She shrugs slightly and taps her chin with her index finger in thought'I don't really care, but since I'm really looking to confuse a few people, make 'em a little angry, could you put me in Gryffindor, please and thank you!' '_Very well, young one, as you wish' "Gryffindor!"_ the hat loudly bellowed to the on looking crowd of students and teachers. The Headmaster held back a laugh and opted for covering his smile with the palm of his hand.

McGonagall then lifted the hat from Serena's head and ushered her to her appointed house table. The students gaped at her as she came closer, most of them clambering away from where she was going to sit. "Are you bloody crazy!? She cant sit here!" a student from the crowd cried out, sending the other students into mass hysteria. "You cant be serious! She'll kill us all!!" another student cried out. Sensing the moment to be out of hand Dumbledore stood in front of the hall.

"Silence, she is here seeking refuge and will not be denied. You will treat her with respect or there will be consequences!" he glanced across the student population searching for resistance. His eyes landing on the empty ones of one Harry Potter. The events of last year replaying in his mind. Regret filled his senses as he felt the painful stab of depression radiating from the wizarding hero. The green eyed only looked away, never seeing the old mans regret or the noticing the presence of the white haired beauty gracing the schools presence.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"The IV and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events," the dark haired teenager whispered into the night, his emerald green eyes frosted over, glazing out the train window, staring at the scenery passing him by. Curling up into the corner he sighed heavily waiting for his friends to find him in the lone compartment. Removing his glasses from his face he hid his head in his arms and slowly drifted to sleep.

Dream

A whirl of pink flashed in front of him before surrounding him in darkness. A giggle was heard behind him; turning around abruptly he was greeted with the sight of a pale teenage girl. Pale white hair cascading down her back, sparkling blue eyes starring deep into his own green, stepping forward she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello, Harry. Ive missed you." He chuckled gently, "Ive missed you too, Serenity" he held her to his chest and breathed in her scent, vanilla and strawberries. Kissing her forehead she curled into his arms. "Please tell me your real, I couldn't stand it if you weren't..." he muttered into her hair. Giggling slightly she looked up at him, "I'm more real than you think Harry and don't worry you'll see me soon,love." At that his vision of his love became blurry, he was waking up.

End Dream

"Hello Harry!" A bushy haired girl shook him awake, followed by a red haired lanky teen.

"Hey Mate, missed you this summer"

"Yes Harry, we did miss you, what kept you from coming? Did the Dursleys keep you hostage all summer. You do know we have a lot of school work due for classes tomorrow, I really hope you finished it..."

"Now Hermione, leave him alone, he just woke up ya know." The red head patted Harry on the back. "And its the first time we've seen him since school let out."

"But Ron he has to get his work done, we have tests to take ya know, there's no time to slack off!" Hermione glared at Ron as she yanked at his hair.

"Ow, you know that's attached right?! Bloody woman, just think Harry one day you'll have someone like her on your arm…..probably ready to rip it off you!" Ron chuckled at his little joke while Hermione just pulled harder on him. The poor red head flailed his arms in the air wildly as she pulled harder, the decision to grow his hair long finally catching up to him.

"Really Harry, what have you been up to? We've been writing you letters but we never get anything back from you…are you all right?" Hermione asked him her eyes searching his for answers. Shifting away from her probing gaze he shrugged.

"I've been preoccupied, Mione. You know, lots have things have been happening." Hermione frowned briefly, not quite believing the answer.

"Alright Harry, if you say so" she shrugged it off, "C'mon Hermione, leave him alone. For all we know he probably got a new girlfriend or something. So Harry what her name?" Ron came within an inch of his face, a cheesy grin from ear to ear.

"Its nothing important guys, and no Ron I haven't got a new girlfriend" 'at least not a real one' he thought to himself, remembering the white hair goddess from his dreams "Serenity, who are you?" he whispered into the glass, the train coming to slow and steady stop.

The dark looming castle coming into view, the tall steep mountains hiding in the background. Bright lights emitting from the many windows deep within the castle walls. A feeling of anxiety hit the green eyed teen as he eyed the structure he formerly called home, the only home he'd ever known other than that of his late god father, Sirius. "I miss you man..." he whispered into the night the wind carrying his words off to the unknown.

Far away a man answered the teens call, "I miss you too Harry...and Ill see you someday"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this is for all those who reviewed, which wasnt many but I'm not complaining. Since I don't have a writing course this term Ill be able to work on my fics, a task Ive neglected in the past couple of months, no need to worry I will keep you posted and if you think I'm taking too long to post another chapter, email me at and Ill get on it as soon as possible, sometimes I just lose sight but once I know theres someone out there looking forward to my work,I tend to get off my ass to do the work.

The power haired young woman frowned, she was being forbidden to bunk with the other girls of her house. The grumbled over the injustice and conjured a blanket and pillow, making herself comfortable on the window sill. She propped the pillow against the hard stone, staring out the window at the moon watching over her. She smiled slightly at her misfortune, knowing her plan wound come into focus starting in the morning. With a smile on her lips she lay her head on the pillow and feel asleep and dreamed of her love.

Dream

"Harry! Harry!" she ran to the ebony hair boy, her arms encircled his waist. "Serenity, I almost thought you weren't coming" He smiled down at her lost in the ocean blue eyes. "There were some difficulties, but I made it didn't I?" Leaning down to kiss her he mutters "Yea you made it." The sun was shining over head and the couple couldn't be happier, laying in the grass in each others arms, they enjoyed the bit of piece they shared.

"Serenity, when will I ever see you in person." The smile dropped off her face, she stammered, "But you've already seen me, you just didn't notice." He looked down at his goddess in confusion, his lips pursed in a frown. "But thats not possible, I just went back to school and the only new students were first years and no offense but your a bit young to be a first year." he chuckled at her burying his face in the crook of her neck. She sighed in content,

"But Harry, thats not true...Ive got something to tell you. You don't know who I am...I love you Harry but I'm Serenity Riddle."

Harry bolted from his spot on the grass, breathing heavily. "What?! When were you going to tell me?"

"I, I tried to tell you sooner, but you were waking up and I couldn't I'm sorry Harry. I don't have any control over who my parents are Harry!" Serenity runs away from her dark haired lover and they both awake from their dreams

End Dream

Her head sprung from the pillow, tears streaming down her face. She leaned her head against the cool window glass. Her eyes staring blankly into the darkness, she never noticed the dark figure sneaking up behind her. A warm hand fell to rest on her shoulder, she jumped nervously at the movement, she gasped.

"Harry! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner." he silenced her with a kiss," I know," He takes her hand and leads her to the stairs up to the boys dorms. He signaled for her to stay quiet as he led her to his bed, lifting the covers she crawled in and he cuddled up next to her, staying that way till morning.

The sun was up when the couple rose out of bed. Harry peaked out of his closed bed curtains to see the rest of the room empty of all occupants. He smiled at his luck for not getting caught and rolled over to awake his sleeping lover only to find her gone, he cocked his head to the side in confusion when a silvery giggle reached his ears, "Looking for me?" the voice asked, he was met by the smile of his Serenity.

"How'd you guess?" she shook her head and exited the room,"I'll be waiting downstairs for you, and could ya hurry it up I'm kinda hungry..." she called behind her. Finally he made his way down the stairs to be greeted by a near empty common room, only occupied by Serena. Kissing her on the cheek they made their way down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Glancing down at her as they paused before the giant wooden doors, "Ready to give them the shock of a life time?" she grinned mischievously "Darling, if I did this right it wont just be one shock" Pecking her lips he smiled back at her, pushing the door open for her, slowing following after her.


End file.
